Just Began
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Stella never went to Cadet School, so no CSI, will Mac and Stella ever meet?
1. Meeting Each Other

**I don't own CSI New York.**

**Just Begun**

**Stella never went to Cadet School, so no CSI, will Mac and Stella ever meet?**

Mac was walking in a museum of art in Greece. He has taken a vacation after five years of hard work at the New York City crime lab. His team sent him to Greece for a two week long vacation. Ever since he was little he liked art, so he went to the Greek Museum of Ancient Art.

"Hello sir, do you want a tour?" a beautiful Greek woman with green eyes; long, curly, brown hair; gorgeous smile; asked.

"It's Mac, miss?"

"Bonesara, Stella Bonesara."

"I'll take a tour, it's from you."

"Then follow me, Mr. Mac."

"No, it's Mac Taylor."

"Oh, my bad." Stella led Mac around the museum. Museums were her home since she was little because her mom was a painter.

"Thanks for the tour, Stella."

"Your welcome, Mac, how long are you here for?"

"Two weeks."

"You are from where?"

"New York City."

"I've always wanted to travel to America but I have to take care of my mother."

"I'm sorry; well I need to him the hills."

"What?"

"Go to bed, I'm used to being up early and the time difference isn't very nice either."

"Yeah, well, good-night Mac."

"See you later Stella."

Mac walked back into the little bed and breakfast that he was staying at. The place was really cute and it was peaceful. He liked it because it wasn't as loud as New York City.

Once he opened his door, his mind drifted back to Stella and the museum. She was the first person to be friendly to him here even though he's been here for four days.

"Mac?"  
"Danny?"

"Yeah," yawn, "How's the vacation?"

"Go to bed, Danny!"

"Hey, how's Greece?"

"Wonderful, today I went to this art museum and this woman was really nice."

"Ooo, Mac's found a girl."

"Shut it, Linds."

"Lucy wants to say hi."

"Hi Lucy."

"Mmama, Mac."

"Hey nice job!"

"We taught her that."

"I figured that. Well, I need to sleep."

"Good-night, Mac."

"Night, Messer's."

Stella watched the man walk away. He was the first to want her to give them a tour. Usually it's her mom or the professor that give the tours and she manages the tickets or she walks around and cleans. Also he was funny and cute.

Right before he left, he turned and waved her. He had just made her day.

"Stella, I need you to go home and prepare for tonight. Remember the museum is holding a ball celebrating twenty years of my painting. Have you invited a date? Also I need you to prep my best paintings and to go pick up the paintings from…"

"Mom, I know. No, I don't have date because I don't have time, remember? I'm always here or at class with the professor."

"Oh, I just thought that guy you spent the whole afternoon with…"

"I was giving him a tour!"

"Well hon, if you didn't feel it you need to try a little harder. I felt the electricity all the way on the other side of the museum. You two had some strong chemistry. I didn't need to go to chem. class too, you know that."

"Mom! He is an American tourist. He's here for a two week vacation from New York."

"Oh, well don't grow to close. Americans are greedy, evil people."

"Just because dad was an American and left us here, doesn't mean all Americans are bad."

"It comes close."

Mac woke up a few hours later. He almost fell off his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said with a yawn. He walked over and opened the door. There stood Stella in a Greek gown and a big box.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a date for the ball I'm going to and you're the only guy I know. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Stella walked in and set the box down.

"What's that?"

"My mom's painting. She's a famous painter here in Greece. That's what the ball's for.

"Oh, you want me to go to it, fun. It's really early for me."

"It's only five in New York."

"Oh, I know that but its vacation. I was told to sleep in and go to bed early."

"You'll never experience a Greek Ball ever again."

"What happens? You talk and watch others dance. Look at art."

"No, we don't watch, we dance. It's fun, please? My mom expects me to bring you."

"Why?"

"She said, 'we have chemistry.' She never took a chem. class."

"I did, not fun. I'll go but I don't have anything to wear."

"I'll fix that."


	2. A Fight at the Gala and Leaving Greece

**I don't own CSI New York.**

Stella and Mac walked into the museum's Grand Ball Room. Mac was wearing a really nice tux that matched Stella's purple Greek Gown.

"Stella!" Stella and the man talked in Greek for awhile. Mac didn't know what they were saying but he was wishing it wasn't about him.

"Mac!" Stella brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"This is Mr. Papakoda. He is like my guardian angel. And this is Mac Taylor; he is the guy I gave a tour to today."

"Are you two…"

"No, just friends," Mac interrupted. He wasn't too keen on this to start with and now it was really not good.

Mac stayed fro a few hours before he became really tired and anxious. He told Stella that he was going to go but before he gone, a man with a gun jumped up on a table and demanded everyone to lie on the floor. Mac grabbed his pistol and aimed. He stood up and told the guy to put down the gun.

"No, you put it down."

"Put down the gun before you hurt anyone. It's always better that way."

"No, it's not! That woman stole my painting style when we went to school together. I painted that picture, right there." He pointed to a picture of a fishing village that is in lower Greece.

"Marc, if you look at the bottom it has a plaque saying that we painted the picture together. All the money that the museum bought it for went to your foundation for kids."

"Shut up, Melina."

"Marc, please put down the gun. There is no need for violence."

"You are a dumb cop, Mac Taylor. I followed you here to put New York out of the pain you caused. You could have taken the 'cabbie killer' off the streets sooner. All of New York will love that I put a bullet in your head. Greece will be happier with out you, Melina."

"I did all I could to find the 'cabbie killer.'" But it was too late, Mac was shot in the chest and Melina Bonesara was died with a bullet between her eyes. Marc didn't get away though; the body guards of the Bonesara family took him out.

"Mac?" Stella screamed.

"I'm fine; I had a chest protector on. I always wear it to high end events."

"An ambulance wants to check you out though."

"Fine."

Stella watched as Mac was taken to the ambulance and then she went into shock.

"Stella, your mother is gone. You need to start with funeral plans, hon. I'll help you."

"Thanks professor. Please take me home and can you find out how Mac is?"

"The cop?"

"Yes, the man I introduced you to."

"I will, now let's take you home."

* * *

Mac left Greece the next morning. He went to England and France to spend some time in his ancestor's homes.

Once he was back in New York, he went straight to visit Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Danny, its Mac."

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mac heard footsteps and then the door opened. Danny had Lucy in his arms and she was dressed for a day in Central Park.

"Going to CP?"

"Just came back. Lindsay and Angel took her and then dropped her off so they could go to Angel's Jockey Party."

"Oh, well can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Mma Mac."

"Lucy." Lucy put her hands out for Mac and Danny handed her over.

"You are growing so big."

"Mac."

"She says your name a lot."

"I hear that." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Daddy." Danny took Lucy and put her to bed. He then came back out and sat down with Mac.

"You look tired too," Mac said.

"Being a dad is a big job. Add in being a cop in New York City and you're beat dead everyday."

"You're great at both."

"Thank you, you're a great boss. How was your vacation?"

"Good until I was shot. Then I went to England and France and there I had an ok time. I need a new vest and I need to protect my privacy better."

"What happened?"

"A Greek American from New York attacked me and tried to kill me because of the 'cabbie killer.'"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Also an almost new friend's mother was killed in the same attack because of her supposedly stealing his artwork."

"Oh, why was this friend an almost friend?"

"Because she's from Greece and I'll never see her again."

"I see, what's her name?"

"Stella Bonesara."

"Pretty."


	3. Five Years Later

Five years later, Mac and his team were working a case at the American Museum of Natural History.

"Okay, Danny, you and Lindsay go back to the lap. Sheldon go back and help Sid with the bodies and I'll handle the interviews of the people who work here." Ever since Mac came back, he's enjoyed interviewing witnesses or even suspects.

"Mr. Paulson, can I please speak with all your employees?"

"Yes, Detective Taylor. Bonasara, Johnson, Bundy, Emlaw, and Jane, please report to the main lobby. Thank you."

"I don't have…"

"We'll provide transportation if needed."

"I'm a cop. We'll cram." Mac walked to the main lobby and found the employees huddled in a corner. One of them looked familiar but he thought nothing of it.

"Okay, you guys can follow me." The group followed Mac to his car and they all crammed in.

On the way to the crime lab, the woman in the front seat kept watching Mac but he just wanted to arrive at the lab.

Upon arrival, Mac led the group in but he woman didn't move.

"Come Stella, the cops need to talk to us." The woman answered in what sounded like Greek and the two talked in the language for a few minutes.

"Come, I need to solve this case." The group followed and Mac walked into his office. Lindsay helped him by only letting one in to the office at a time.

Jane came first, Jen Jane. Then Landon Emlaw, Alex Bundy, Olivia Johnson, and then Stella Bonasara.

"Mac Taylor?" the woman asked. Mac looked up and saw the same Greek woman with green eyes, long brown curly hair, and a gorgeous smile standing in the door way.

"Stella?"

"It's good to see you again, Mac."

"You finally made it to the states, huh?"

"Yeah, at a museum and everything."

"Well, I'm sorry but I must ask you some questions about last Tuesday night…" Mac asked the questions and Stella had the answers.

"Thank you, Stella. It's been good to know you are okay."

"Okay, bye Mac."

"Bye Stella." Mac stood up and hugged the woman before she left. As he watched her walk away, tears filled his eyes.

_She's okay, she's okay,_ he thought.

* * *

A few weeks later and about four cases later, Mac went down to the American Museum of Natural History. He wanted to see Stella again.

"Hello, Detective Taylor. How may the museum be of help to you?"

"Is Stella here today?"

"Oh no. It's the anniversary of her mother's murder. She's spending two weeks with her family in Greece. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay, Jen. Do you have a number I can reach her by?"

"Yes, here." Jen handed him a card with Stella's cell number on it.

"She told me to hold on to it for her, in case you ever showed up."

"Thank you." Mac made the phone call but there was no answer.

"You have reached Stella's number. If you are a Greek friend push 3. If you are Mac Taylor push 1." Mac pushed one.

"Greetings Mac! I am sorry but I'm in Greece right now. If you can ditch work and come, you are welcome here. My family adores your bravery. Well, I have to go but I'll get back to you when I have time. I love you, Stella."

"She what?" Mac asked out loud.

"Is there something wrong, Detective Taylor?" Jen asked.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Okay, well have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." Mac ran to his car ad drove to Kennedy International Air Port. He bought a first class ticket to Greece and boarded the plane.

* * *

Stella and her family (mostly just really close friends and the professor) walked from the cemetery. They had just visited Melina Bonasara's grave.

Stella walked alone to her car and watched a black car drive towards her. She tried to see the driver but the glass was tinted, Greek Police no doubt.

But to her surprise, Mac Taylor jumped out. He just stood by the car for a moment before running over and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I left without a good-bye last time," Mac cried. Stella felt her black dress fill with tears.

"it's okay, Mac. I completely understand. I left too without a good-bye."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does." Mac pulled away from her and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"You said 'I love you' on the phone."

"Because I do, Mac."

"Me too."

"Good." Mac and Stella kissed as everyone else watched. They pulled apart and went into their separate cars. They may be going their separate ways for now but their life together just began.


End file.
